Reflections of the Present
by lilnekochan
Summary: Sequel to Echoes of the Past. After six years, Schuldich meets his bishounen American roommate again. shounen ai


Title: Relfections of the Present  
  
Author: lilnekochan  
  
email: lilnekochanhotmail.com  
  
Warnings: OOC, shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not in any way belong to me. So if you decide to sue me all I am   
  
going to do is laugh at you since all I have is five dollars and a blubblegum wrapper.   
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be the second chapter of a three part series. I don't really  
  
want to do a story on what happens to Schuldich in Rosenkreuz, at least not at the present  
  
time. I want to finish Essence of Innocence first before starting a new series. I'm also  
  
sorry that it took me this long to do the second part. Lately, I had a really bad case of  
  
writers block. Either way, I'm sorry to all Nagi fans since he's not in this chapter, but not   
  
to worry since he'll be in the next chapter. Also Farfarello sounds really sane (to me he   
  
actually sounds more same then in the last chapter) so just pretend that Farfarello goes truely  
  
insane once Schuldich leaves since he has no one to talk to. sniff...poor Farfie. Schuldich is   
  
also a lot more sarcastic in this story then from the previous story, but Schudlich is also   
  
older. I'm sorry that there isn't a lot more shounen ai but I was just setting up how Schwarz   
  
got together. The next story will be about how Nagi and Farfarello joins. Also thanks Romilly   
  
for telling me about my translation mistakes. Also I left Schuldich/Schuldig name as Schuldich  
  
since when I first started to write I used Schuldich and it wasn't until later that I learned  
  
that I spelled it wrong. Since I didn't really want (or more precise I was too lazy ..teehee)  
  
to change his name in all my fics I used stuck with Schuldich. So for the people who hate  
  
having the telepath's name as Schuldich I would have to give my apologizes.  
  
Reflections of the Present  
  
6 years later...  
  
The sun shone brightly upon the lush green field, and lit up the vibrant flowers that   
  
blossomed under its radiance. Little drops of dew clung to each blossom as if decorating   
  
the aesthetic image it produced. Doves flew across the baby blue sky, the wind caressing   
  
their bodies. They flew freely as they darted through the clouds and above the trees as if   
  
taunting the land-ridden creatures below them.   
  
And through the sunlit picture a snowy white building towered over the field. Its   
  
walls stood tall, sprouting across the land to keep unwanted visitors away. The building   
  
was painted a dull gray color, clearly not made for decorations. Windows littered across   
  
the walls, and in one particular window a red haired boy stared longingly out the   
  
colorless window. The boy's cat-like emerald eyes were usually an unusual bright green,   
  
but at the present were dull and full of boredom. Wild red hair, almost an orange color   
  
fell lazily across the boy's forehead. The boy had his face turned towards the window   
  
where his desk as situated at, and bright green eyes stared out yearningly at the hovering   
  
birds.  
  
"...and the integral of In (2x9) is..."  
  
The chirping of birds was calling to him as they flew freely and undauntedly across   
  
the sky. The shimmering sun seemed to smile to the redhead as if calling to him to come   
  
out of the stuffy, insipid room and into the sunlight. It was alluring, it was beautiful, it   
  
was!K  
  
"SCHULDICH!"  
  
...out of his reach. Schuldich looked down at the ruler that sat angrily on top of his   
  
desk. Following the length of the ruler to the hand that gripped it tightly, Schuldich   
  
looked up at the furious face of his teacher.  
  
"This is the third time this week that you have ignored my lessons, Schuldich! Pay   
  
attention!" With one last reproaching look, Mrs. Akage then stomped to the front of the   
  
class. Mrs. Akage glared at Schuldich again then continued her class.  
  
"Integrals can be used to estimate the area of an equation. The procedure to do this   
  
is to..."  
  
Schuldich sighed then laid his head upon his crossed arms on the desk. Schuldich   
  
looked at the chalkboard uninterested, and ran a pale hand through his unruly fiery hair.   
  
With another soft sigh he glanced out of the window again, yearning for the same   
  
freedom that the birds had. I hate this place. I hate their rules, their classes, and their   
  
stupid idiotic classes. What happen to playing outside and having some goddamed   
  
freedom, Schuldich thought as he starred at the squirrels playing outside.  
  
Schuldich had been at this school for almost six years, ever since a woman came to   
  
his home, grabbed his arm and dumped him at this place. The secretary listed him as a   
  
telepath and enrolled him in classes that probed, examined, explored, and taught him how   
  
to use his powers. They gave him assignments that bored the fiery teenager out of his   
  
mind, told him that he was still a child and should not complain about free time. The   
  
place was a learning institute for the highly gifted, it was an institution with bland   
  
teachers with fake and over idealistic views, it was a place that robbed students of free   
  
time, the institute was Rosenkreuz.  
  
Schuldich sighed and turned his eyes towards the clock. Yes, Schuldich thought,   
  
only ten minutes left of class.  
  
"And substitute four into the equation and subtract..."  
  
Then again, Schuldich thought, ten minutes is too long. Schuldich laid his head on   
  
the table and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when his classmates eagerly raised their   
  
hands into the air. Schuldich looked around the classroom to pass the time. Inside the   
  
small classroom, the walls were stacked with shelves of books, desks and computers   
  
lined the room, and one plant sat on the windowsill. Sitting next to Schuldich was a boy   
  
with shoulder length blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. A plain white uniform donned   
  
the boy, which was the standard uniform for Rosenkreuz students. The boy's eyes stared   
  
intently towards the teacher, pen scribbling across the paper in front of him. The boy's   
  
blue green eyes never once left the board. Schuldich sighed. All his fellow students were   
  
exactly like the blond boy.   
  
Schuldich couldn't help but daydream in his classes. He wanted to go outside, and   
  
taste how freedom was like. Schuldich wasn't exactly a genius, but he still got good   
  
marks without even trying. Unfortunately this did not keep him out of trouble. Abruptly a   
  
bell rang, knocking the German out of his thought. Looking at the clock, Schuldich saw   
  
that class had ended. Quietly but quickly, the telepath hurried into the hallway, praying   
  
that the teacher would not notice him. If she did then she would give him a lecture, but   
  
this time it seemed that lady luck was on his side. Schuldich wandered through the halls,   
  
following the large number of students to their destination. As luck would have it, they   
  
led him to the cafeteria. Most of the students ran forward, ignoring the orange haired boy.   
  
In a matter of minutes the hall was completely bare.  
  
In the middle of the empty hall was a metal door. Bolts adorned the sides of the   
  
entrance to keep unwanted students away. Schuldich was very familiar with the room   
  
through the metal door and knew that it was cell.   
  
Schuldich stopped at the door and sent out his mind to the occupant in the cell. The   
  
room was bare, gray metal walls bedecked the place. And in the middle of the cell sat a   
  
crouching figure.  
  
Guten morgen (1), destroyer. How's life from inside of the cell?Schuldich   
  
mentally asked.  
  
Through the metal bond, Schuldich felt the man shift positions until one of his legs   
  
was bent under his body.   
  
Schuldich...  
  
Schuldich smirked and laid a slender hand upon the cold steel of the door. The   
  
person inside should not have been able to see the movement, but by some means he felt   
  
the motion. The man glanced up at the inside of the door, and Schuldich saw the flash of   
  
a golden eye under the mass of pure white hair.  
  
You are restless, guilty one.  
  
Schuldich sighed and turned around so his back hit the door. Looking up into the   
  
bright lights on the ceiling, the orange haired student gave another soft sigh and ran a   
  
hand through his hair.  
  
This place is just so boring. There's nothing to do here. The only thing remotely   
  
interesting is you, Farfarello.  
  
The white haired Farfarello did not react to the comment and instead wrapped his   
  
arms around his raised knee.  
  
Being bored hurts God.  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes then closed his eyes as he heard a teacher a hall down tell   
  
a student to do a report on the communist revolution in China.  
  
I'm so happy that my restlessness amuses you so.Schuldich sent back at   
  
Farfarello sarcastically.  
  
Farfarello did not reply to Schuldich message. Schuldich groaned as he wiped a   
  
hand across his eyes, blocking the light from his vision.   
  
Does everything I do hurt God?  
  
Being guilty hurts God.Farfarello stated.  
  
Schuldich rolled his eyes. You know that my real name isn't Schuldich.  
  
Not your birth name...no...but now it is your name, all the same.  
  
Schuldich lifted a slender eyebrow. By the way you're talking, Farfie, I would   
  
almost think that you were sane.  
  
Do you think I am sane?Farfarello cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
Nein.  
  
Insanity hurts God. We must make him cry!  
  
Of course, destroyer.Schuldich said in the Irishman's mind.  
  
Several seconds passed by in silence. Schuldich, not hearing a response from the   
  
white haired man, turned around and stared at the door.  
  
Farfarello?  
  
So the oracle has returned...  
  
Schuldich blinked in confusion. He did not comprehend what the Irishman was   
  
saying. Who was the oracle?  
  
Before Schuldich could ask Farfarello about his statement, Farfarello continued.   
  
Here is some entertainment for you, guilty one. We can hurt God together another   
  
time.  
  
Schuldich felt Farfarello close the mental bond between them. The German boy   
  
blinked in confusion and was about to reply when he heard a voice speak to him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that it was unsafe to be near that door, Schuldich?"   
  
The sentence was more of a statement rather then a question. Schuldich swirled   
  
around at the deep baritone voice and stopped. A few steps away stood a boy about four   
  
years older then him. Dark brown hair fell neatly across his sharp-featured face.   
  
The man had straight auburn hair, which fell neatly across his face. Wisps of brown   
  
bangs drifted downwards to trail across his face, and at the side, they framed a fine-boned,   
  
and masculine face. He had high cheekbones, a sharp nose, as well as a flawlessly perfect   
  
light almost pale complexion. But it was his eyes that really caught the German's   
  
attention. They were a brown almost golden tint. Dark chocolate eyes glittered full of   
  
intelligence and insight, surrounded by long eyelashes.   
  
Schuldich cocked his head at the man in front of his. Leaning against the wall,   
  
Schuldich crossed his hands across his chest in an air of superiority. Looking lazily at the   
  
man Schuldich inquired, "And who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me?"   
  
"Am I suppose to?" Schuldich asked in a bored tone, but he did feel as if he had   
  
met this American before.   
  
The American man took off his glasses. Pulled out a handkerchief from his shirt   
  
pocket, and started to clean the lenses. Without the glasses obstructing his face, the man's   
  
sharp features were more prominent.  
  
As Schuldich analyzed the man in front of him, the American stopped his actions   
  
and looked up. Schuldich found himself drowning in pools of chocolate brown, lost in a   
  
sense of familiarity and comfort. The man gave away an aura of a natural born leader,   
  
confident and calm, but carrying at the same time a sense of peacefulness. The German   
  
felt himself react to the man before him, but as soon as he did he came to back to reality.   
  
Shaking his head, Schuldich glared at the man. What happened, the redhead wondered.   
  
Why do I feel this way about him?  
  
Schuldich took a step back and felt the cold metal of Farfarello's door under his   
  
hand. Gather his thoughts together, Schuldich tried to search the man's mind. However,   
  
the man did not let the redhead into his thoughts. An invisible metal wall blocked the   
  
telepath from searching, not letting any weaknesses out.  
  
Schuldich narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Brad Crawford." Was the simple response.  
  
Brad Crawford, Schuldich shirted the name through his mind. That sounds vaguely   
  
familiar. Wait!...Farfie said something about an oracle. My first roommate use to be a   
  
precog...but was Brad Crawford his name? I can't remember...it was six years ago...  
  
"Brad..." Schuldich started.  
  
"Crawford."  
  
"What?" Schuldich asked confused.  
  
"I prefer to be called Crawford." The American explained as he put his glasses   
  
back on.  
  
Schuldich had a strong sense of deja vu.  
  
"Right..." Schuldich said. "I have a question for you. Did you use to be my   
  
roommate... when I first came to his hellhole?"   
  
At the alternative name for Rosenkreuz, Crawford raised his eyebrows. "That is not   
  
a respectable name to call this institute. As for your question, yes, I was your roommate."  
  
Schuldich looked at the American, "Well, it was nice to see you again... Bradley."   
  
Schuldich smirked.  
  
Crawford stared at Schuldich. His piercing eyes seemed to look through   
  
Schuldich's soul, and after a few moments of silence Schuldich started to feel nervous.   
  
"What?" Schuldich asked anxiously.  
  
"You have changed, Schuldich." Crawford stated. Schuldich did not know how to   
  
respond that you statement and it seemed that Crawford was not expecting him to.   
  
Suddenly, Crawford held out a hand and said, "Why don't we have lunch together? This   
  
is your lunch period is it not?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...ja. But lunch is almost already over."   
  
"I'll get you out of your next class. Don't worry about it." Crawford said and   
  
started to walk towards and cafeteria.   
  
"Warte (2)!" Schuldich cried and ran after the seer.   
  
The orange haired man slightly frowned at the man next to him, and began to   
  
wonder why he was here. From what Schuldich knew, Brad Crawford had graduated   
  
three years ago, and had never returned to Rosenkreuz. Noticing that they were nearing   
  
the cafeteria, Schuldich glanced to the side and was again stricken by the American's   
  
beauty. The cafeteria doors opened easily, allowing them access to the clean and dreary   
  
room. He glanced around, surveying the atmosphere lightly before walking any further.  
  
Crawford made his way over to the empty food line. There wasn't much noise, just   
  
the calm atmosphere of small conversation that drifted about the room. A couple chatted   
  
idly, sipping cappuccino next to the white table in front of the open window. Near them   
  
sat a group of girls involved in a conversation over cake and tea. Taking in the casual   
  
surroundings, Schuldich followed the American through the line, taking only a blueberry   
  
muffin and apple. Crawford, it seems was not hungry, since he only took a cup of coffee.   
  
Following the American, Schuldich found himself sitting on a large empty bench away   
  
from the other occupants in the room.   
  
Schuldich turned his face back towards the American. He really is handsome,   
  
Schuldich thought as he watched Crawford take a sip from his black coffee. Crawford   
  
then straightened suddenly, his eyes rising, almost as if he felt Schuldich's stare.  
  
Schuldich only kept his eyes pinned on the precong in front of him, until Crawford   
  
lifted an eyebrow, "Is there something that you want?"  
  
Schuldich resisted the urge to snort, "Isn't that what I am suppose to ask you?"  
  
Choosing to ignore that commentary, the American nodded towards the untouched   
  
apple and muffin, "Are you going to eat that?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Very well..." Crawford started. "I am assuming that you are wondering why I   
  
confronted you today."   
  
"Oh, just a little..." Schuldich said sarcastically.   
  
"Do you know what the students of Rosenkreuz do when they graduate?"  
  
"Of course...they...um..." Schuldich trailed off, just realizing that he actually did   
  
not know.   
  
"They are often hired as bodyguards and assassins, but sometimes Rosenkreuz may   
  
call back students as professors."   
  
"Bodyguards and assassins?" Schuldich blinked.  
  
"There isn't a better bodyguard." Crawford said reasonably. "We can foresee the   
  
future and eliminate any dangers, or go through a person's mind and see if he or she is   
  
being deceitful. Some of us are stronger and faster, while others may have special   
  
abilities, which they can use to attack our enemies from far distances."  
  
Schuldich took all the information in stride, "Is this why Rosenkreuz is educating   
  
us? So that we may become hired mercenaries?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sure that you have an idea why I am here now."  
  
"To recruit me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I not too young? I haven't graduated yet...actually I'm not even close."   
  
Schuldich watched as Crawford took another sip out of his cup.  
  
"You are a bit young, but you are still one of my ideal partners. It does not matter if   
  
you haven't graduated yet, as long as you can control your powers."  
  
"Wait! Your ideal partner? I thought that Rosenkreuz was recruiting me to be on   
  
your team."   
  
"Usually they would, but a few weeks ago I was given the opportunity to create my   
  
own team. That is why I'm here."  
  
"Ah..." Schuldich said slowly. "So you would be my leader."  
  
"That would be the thought."  
  
"..."   
  
"I would have to take over some of your lessons though. You have quiet a bit of   
  
control over your powers, but you aren't in complete control."  
  
"Then why take me?" Schuldich asked as he played with the apple on the table.   
  
"There are other psychics that are far more powerful and has more control then me."  
  
"That may be true." Crawford sighed. "But I believe that you would be a better   
  
teammate then them. We probably would be able to work together more efficiently."   
  
"You think so?" Schuldich asked playfully, as he imagined all the tricks that he   
  
would pull if they were in a team together.  
  
"Yes, I think so...however I feel that I may be regretting my decision very soon."   
  
The American said as he saw the smirk form on the orange haired man's lips. Crawford   
  
eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Too bad..." Schuldich laughed. "You already asked, and I think that I'll take you   
  
up on your offer. This place is boring as hell."  
  
"I would imagine so. I do remember my days here." Crawford said as he stood up.  
  
Schuldich blinked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to inform the high officials that you are my new partner." Crawford started   
  
to walk towards the cafeteria entrance.  
  
The German jumped up from his seat, leaving his untouched food behind and ran   
  
up to the American. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Schuldich ran up to Crawford and grabbed his sleeve, "You're suppose to wait for   
  
me."   
  
"Then you shouldn't be so slow." Was the reply.  
  
"Well..." Schuldich pouted, "How am I suppose to keep up if you don't tell me   
  
anything."   
  
"You are a telepath."   
  
"I can't read your mind!"   
  
"Then I guess that you would be at a disadvantage." Schuldich saw a slight smirk   
  
around Crawford's lips, but a second later it was gone.  
  
Schuldich didn't like that smirk so he decided to do a comeback, "Bradley..."  
  
"Crawford." Was the instant reply that he knew would happen.  
  
Inwardly, Schuldich was laughing. I guess that things aren't so bad now, Schuldich   
  
thought. Looking to the side at his new leader, Schuldich found it very hard to suppress a   
  
smile. No, things aren't bad at all.  
  
1.) Guten morgen- good morning   
  
2.) Warte- wait 


End file.
